


Personalaty Deformity

by TakeMeAwaySweetPoison



Category: TakeMeAwayPoison
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 20:37:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakeMeAwaySweetPoison/pseuds/TakeMeAwaySweetPoison
Summary: You find that the day everyone has to leave the house for a while, there are some weird things that happen and need to find out what the hell has happened to the Sans you thought you knew but found out that he is actually a rapist?





	Personalaty Deformity

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys don't cringe too much at my writing and story ideas, just got kinda bored!

I wake up in your bed and squint my eyes against the sun that is mercilessly shining through my window. I yawn and turn my head looking around for my bra, which I take off before I fall asleep in case I get breast cancer, plus it’s very uncomfortable considering how my boobs have grown more since last year and I haven’t went shopping yet.

“looking for this?”

I shoot up to see Sans’ crouching beside my bed holding up my lacy black bra in his right hand and his left hand messing gently with my hair. HOW DID I NOT SEE HIM?!

“SANS!”

I reach for it but before I can grab it he jerks it away with a grin, then handing it back.

“sorry y/n, just joking around. hey, papyrus and blue are going to be at the beach for a while.”

Sans was acting kinda weird, he’s always known to be the serious, mature guy out of all of us four, five when Stretch visits.

“That’s great! I mean, I’m gonna miss them a lot but we could have a blast at night without 

worrying about them trying to sleep, right?”  
I smile at Sans but he just stares down at me with an expression I never saw before, but it creeps me out.

“Okaaaay, I needa get dressed.”

I flick Sans’ skull and he glares at me before turning around and leaving.

I don’t think much of Sans’ weird acts earlier this morning, but try to spend as much time as possible with Papyrus and Blueberry before they leave… And they do.  
Once they do I slowly close the door after them, waving one last goodbye.

“so sweetheart, what should we start with first?”

Sans never called me anything like that before… But I look at him like I have grown up doing when someone is talking to me, a habit I suppose.  
We decide to make food, watch a movie and play a card game. Everything was going fine.

“Wanna help me with the laundry?”

I smile widely when I see that normal face that he would make when cleaning is brought up. A face that says that he thinks there isn’t a reason for such a time waster when he has other people to do it and he wouldn’t want to get in there way.  
I walk toward him and grab his arm trying to pull him off the couch, or at least as much as a skinny, almost sixteen year old can do with an overweight, almost twenty seven year old.

“fine, i’ll help.”

I raise my eyebrow, not expecting that so easily, but we both go into the laundry room and I start a new loud. A second after I push the ‘start’ button, I feel hands grabbing my arms and a wall behind my back and looking up in utter shock, I see Sans staring down at me with a smile he would make every so often when he was satisfied with something.

“S-s-sans,”

I try to comprehend what the HELL is happening.

“What are yo-”

My whole body shivers and he put his hand on my lower thigh and squeezes a little, slowly moving it upward while the other hand kept me back again the wall.

“Y-your makin’ me uncomfortable.”

“awe, sorry y/n.”

He teleports us onto Papyrus’ bed and slowly licks from my collar bone to my chin.  
Okay, there are MANY reasons what is wrong with this situation, 

"What the hell are you doing?!"

He leans in and whispers in my ear,

"it's okay, daddy's gonna take good care of you..."

I cringe out of my skin. My mind leads me to a time when my friends were talking about sex and their gross plans on how to get which guys to get in bed with them and when, while I never had that kinda mindset. When a hot guy would pass my friends would think of his strong arms and I thought about how many hearts that guy broke this year.  
My thoughts quickly jerked me back to what had happened and where I was. Sans now had his boney hand on my bare butt under my pants and the other going up my shirt.

“stars, it’s been so long since i’ve done this…”

Alright, that's it! I have had enough of this horrible dream!

“SANS! You stop this right now and get your disgusting hands off of me of el-”

Sans took my open mouth and an okay to skydive his tongue into my mouth and with out help found his way quickly to mine, of course it must have been easier since my tongue was close to the entrance of my mouth with the letter ‘L’.  
I feel completely violated and betrayed and a whole vocabulary of other terrible aching feelings, but the strongest feeling that I seemed to feel right now was emptiness. Not the kind of emptiness you would use when there isn’t a dick inside of you, but the kind where it feels as if all of the good memories that we had together had mostly if not totally disappeared at this moment, probably because this image was already one of the most traumatizing moments of my life, it was pushing everything else out.  
I wish Papyrus and Blueberry never left…

“Get off of me you gross pervert!”

Sans looked startled and stared down at me a small flash of guilt hit him for a second, then Sans just shaked his head and smiled, pulling my loose sweater off with easy, leaving my with my short shorts and bra left. I have been struggling as possible but he wasn’t budging.  
I felt my loose shorts start to get pulled off me and his skull brushes against my cheek as empty words get whispered into my ear,

“start praying, you slut.”  
I hardly think of anything that he said since I had to keep my words in my head about how that made absolutely no sense since I am a virgin and have therefore never slept with anyone before, and of coarse, I am over thinking this.  
I don’t know what exactly what had happened but that I had only my bra on now and my hands were held together above my head as he bit and scratched into my body, and I never make a peep since he takes my mouth open as a good sign.  
Sans would never hurt me, in fact, he would die before he would let a bee sting me.  
I might have imagined it since I have held my breath for so long hoping to pass out so I don’t have to feel the pain as much, but I am pretty sure I hear a door get thrown open and the body that was licking and biting me was thrown off and into Papyrus' newly designed, baby blue sky wall.  
My vision is super blurry and the room was turning black. I think about breathing to find out what was happening but it was too late…  
Everything is gone.

**Author's Note:**

> If I wrote something wrong or something PLEASE tell me in the comments, love you guys!


End file.
